DRW Colby's Movieland
is a Paradise Plaza movie theater in Dead Rising. The only cinema in Willamette Parkview Mall. There are restrooms in this theater, other than Flexin' this is the only store which has a save point. The theater features several theaters, a restroom, a gift shop and a concession stand. After meeting the True Eye for the first time, it becomes largely controlled by the True Eye cult, with nearly 75 cultists praying and chanting in the cinemas that have been filled with food, mannequins, and supplies. Theater 4 was completely stripped of its patron seats and filled with barrels with fire, a few seats with spotlights on them, and a deformed mannequin with blood and nails protruding from it as well as the True Eye crest on its chest. True Eye Cult After the unannounced Paradise Plaza scoop The Cult on Day 2 at 1:00 pm, the True Eye Cult take over this theater. During this time, no zombies are found in the theater. Theaters one, two, and five have several cult members inside and the hallway to theaters three, four, and five is blocked by cult members. The scoop A Strange Group takes place in theater four. After this scoop, the cultists disappear, and the zombies immediately return to the theater. |} Prestige point stickers There are 10 prestige point stickers in Colby's Movieland, with 10% of the stickers, Colby's is the largest collection of prestige point stickers. File:Dead_rising_pp_paradise_plaza_(3).png|Megaman cardboard movie display at entrance. File:Megaman cutout.png File:Dead rising prestige point colbys movieland sign.png|Sign above entrance, with a prestige point sticker File:Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (6).png|Ratman cardboard movie display at entrance File:Dead rising colbys cut out with pp 2 total (2).png|Movie shop cardboard stand, Ticky the Fox with a prestige point sticker. File:Dead rising colbys cut out with pp 2 total.png|Ticky the Fox movie gift shop cardboard stand with a prestige point sticker. File:Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (2).png|Ratman display with prestige point sticker. File:Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (3).png|One of the prestige point posters in the snack bar. File:Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (2).png|second File:Dead rising colby's pp movie posters.png|third File:Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (4).png|final Gift Shop The gift shop is across from the theater's concession stand. Gift shop prestige point stickers Movie shop cardboard stand with a prestige point sticker. Ratman display with prestige point sticker. Movie gift shop cardboard stand with a prestige point sticker. Gift shop images File:Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store.png|Ratman promotions and merchandise. File:Dead_rising_colby's_movieland_t-shirts.png File:Dead rising colbys movie theater front lobby and store (3).png File:Dead rising mega man hat.png|Mega Man Helmet stand in store. Cinema 1 Cinema 2 Cinema 3 Cinema 4 Cinema 4 is a one of the five theaters in Colby's Movieland. The A Strange Group scoop and Movieland Warehouse are found in this theater. Cinema 5 Trivia * The lobby garbage can usually has a baseball bat inside. * Frank can throw paint cans on the movie theater screen to make pretty abstract art. The paint is gray instead of blue. Now Showing *'Cinema 1' - Pride *'Cinema 2' - Dorry *'Cinema 3' - Mega Man 2 *'Cinema 4' - Dealers *'Cinema 5' - Ratman *One of the movies now showing at Colby's, Megaman 2, is a reference to Capcom's Megaman franchise. *The name "Movieland" references another Capcom series, Viewtiful Joe, in which Movieland is a world of cinematic fiction where Joe fights evil to rescue his girlfriend. Video Gallery :See Colby's Movieland/Gallery See also * Colby's Movieland - Dead Rising * Paradise Platinum Screens - Dead Rising 2 * Still Creek Movie Theater - Case Zero Category:Unique stores Category:Mega Man References